


Just My Thoughts For Company

by jacksparrow589



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Introspection ficlet, Mishchievous Gren, not quite angst, someone save him, where is Amaya when you need her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Shining a spotlight on Gren's thoughts, set during season 2, episode 7, shortly before Viren makes his return. Gren is normally a pretty lighthearted guy, but a week in a dungeon does tend to take its toll.





	Just My Thoughts For Company

Gren sighed. Amaya would really let him have it once she learned of this. She'd warned him Viren would do exactly what he'd done! He felt so stupid, not thinking Viren would already be three steps ahead of him to begin with.

 _And that's assuming I even survive this..._ Whatever Viren had done to his other prisoner that terrible (well, more terrible than usual) night, Gren knew it was bad. The other man hadn't replied to any of Gren's inquiries as to his identity or affiliation before that night's events, but he'd heard a bit of an accent when Viren had been questioning him. Maybe the other man had been an elf, but it wasn't as though they were in any position to hurt each other.

Then again, if it had been an elf, it was no doubt one of the assassins sent to kill the late king. No wonder he wouldn't have wanted to talk with Gren.

This was just such a mess... He'd been entrusted with finding the princes. Amaya had been able to compose herself most of the time, but Gren could see her worry and grief. She blamed herself in some capacity for not killing the Moonshadow elf girl when she'd had the chance. And with the situation on the border, she couldn't personally go searching for the boys and feel good about it.

Corvus was the boys' only real hope now. Gren knew Viren's kids were good on the whole, but they were obedient first and foremost, and given what Viren had done to Gren, and more importantly to the other prisoner, Gren didn't like to think what Viren had instructed Soren and Claudia to do.

He'd lost count of how many times he'd checked around him to see if maybe there was something that he could use to escape. He'd come up empty every time, but he'd be remiss if not checking meant that he missed something that would free him.

He straightened as he heard Viren start descending the stairwell, and put on his best smile. As much as it helped him keep his spirits up, it also seemed to annoy Viren. While Gren was normally nice even to people he didn't like terribly much, Viren was holding him captive, and Gren was going to make it as unpleasant as he could for the man. It was a bonus that Viren hadn't seemed to think Gren might know anything that would be useful to him—more than a few times, he'd left grumbling that Gren was a fool. At least he'd have something positive to report to Amaya when he got out of here.

“Welcome back! I hope you had a pleasant trip!”

Viren looked more grumpy than usual. Gren smiled just a little wider. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really stop to think that Gren's cheeriness might be at least partly an act to make him feel better or to at least annoy Viren while I was watching the show, but it came to me as I was writing this. I'm sure it really is just his personality, but the thought amused me, so here we are.


End file.
